


Ten Cigarettes

by ohgoditsbex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Fluff, IDK what I was doing, M/M, lots of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoditsbex/pseuds/ohgoditsbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has ten reasons to smoke ten cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> The power went out and I got bored. Sorry for the fact that it sucks. x

**Good Morning:**

It's not an unusual thing for Zayn to be awake before dawn. It's just a natural thing for him, no matter how much sleep he does (sometimes doesn't) get.

He walks out onto the balcony of the flat he shares with Harry, just in a pair of joggers and a sweatshirt because it's all he bothered to put on. He pulls out his pack of smokes from the pockets of his sweatpants, lighting a cigarette he had taken from the box. He takes a slow drag - the kind of drag where he lets the smoke circulate his lungs and holds it in until he needs fresh air.

It's relaxing. He can hear the birds chirping in the distance, and while sometimes he wants to shut them up, today he's okay with them. He can hear other noises, like the ones coming from the cars passing by in the street. After a while, the noises become increasingly louder and the sun has yet to fully rise. He's smoked the cigarette to its butt, and he stomps it out before he goes inside to wake Harry up.

 

 

**Coffee:**

Zayn has to admit it; no one makes coffee the way Harry does. 

Before Zayn had even met Harry, he just couldn't stand the taste of coffee - no matter how much milk you poured into it.

It was only when he and Harry pulled an all nighter due to the fact that they had a movie marathon that night. Harry had politely offered him a cup of joe, and even though Zayn hated the taste, he decided he needed to deal with it because it was the only thing that could keep him awake while he was at work.

Today really wasn't different from that day, except now there was the feeling Zayn had whenever he _didn't_ have at least a cup of Harry's coffee.

Zayn is sitting on the balcony again, in a lawn chair with Harry in his lap. They're both drinking their own mugs of coffee, and Harry helps keep Zayn's cigarette in place as the older man takes small drags from it. Harry takes a few drags as well, and it's how they spend their time watching the sun rise.

 

 

**Conversations:**

Zayn rolls his eyes as he lights his third cigarette of the day. He honestly doesn't know why Liam gets so worked up about everything, and he also doesn't know why he feels the need to vent to Zayn.

"It matters because it's my mum's birthday tomorrow and I still haven't gotten her a gift. I mean, she said that all she wanted was for me to visit her, and I'm here now, but I mean, I still think it'd be nce to get her something, y'know? I mean, she's my _mum_ -"

"Li, just get her a bracelet from a charity shop."

"But Zayn-!"

Zayn hangs up before Liam can start freaking out on him.

 

 

**I'm Angry:**

"Honestly, Zayn. You're being ridiculous!" Harry shouts, frowning up at him as Zayn stands in front of the television screen. Harry keeps tilting to the side, hoping Zayn'll get the memo, but Zayn keeps moving along with him. 

"I'm not being ridiculous! I have a right to be angry with you!" Zayn scowls, and Harry's suddenly angry as well.

"I can't spend at least an hour with my best friend?"

"It's obvious Louis only wants in your pants! And that's what's going to happen if you don't stop 'hanging out' with him."

Harry glares at Zayn straight in the eye, and Zayn is suddenly fearful because Harry is officially _angry_.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? Why can't you just believe what I say and trust me?" he spits out, getting up from the couch.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Harry-"

"But it is. If you did trust me, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" Harry only gives him a second before he's slipping on his jacket and is out the door.

Zayn doesn't understand why Harry can't just listen to him. This is what he's thinking as he lights up yet another cigarette, the nerves too much to handle as he walks outside. He's halfway done with the cig when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He's not scared, he already knows who it is.

He turns around and smiles slightly when he's right, looking at Harry with a bit of adoration. "I'm sorry." Harry sighs.

"No, you shouldn't be. I mean, you had a right to be mad at me and I guess I was just being sensitive."

"I guess we both could've handled it differently." Harry leans up and presses a kiss to Zayn's cheek.

"I guess so."

 

 

**Waiting:**

Zayn is not a patient person. If things don't happen within the snap of his fingers, he won't approve of it at all.

Like now, when he has to wait for Harry to get ready for a date. Honestly, it's more of a casual outing than anything, but apparently, the curly-haired boy is always looking for a reason to get dressed up. 

Zayn sets a cigarette between his lips, lighting the fag slowly with a frown. "Jesus, Harry! Hurry up, or we'll be late!" he calls out to him, and he barely hears what Harry replies with. He watches the minutes tick away with a look of slight boredom, taking drags as he does. He's down to the butt, and he looks up when Harry finally walks out of their bedroom with a new shirt on.

"Let's go then."

 

 

**Good Food:**

If Zayn had the choice, the only person he would've invited to go to lunch with him would've been Harry. But of course Harry always has other plans, because sitting beside him are a bunch of his boyfriend's annoying mates who can never seem to stop talking. He already knows what to label all of them. 

(Louis is the obnoxious one - who seems to hate 'Grimmy', or Nick, quite a lot -, Niall is the pig - he actually makes good food and the label pig is a term of endearment -, Grimmy is the opinionated one - who's actually strangely similar to Louis -, and the rest of them he isn't actually all that familiar with.)

Zayn doesn't try talking to them, really, because he's never been that kind of person who likes to talk to people. Instead, he enjoys the meal in front of him with a cigarette and a nice Cola. He watches Harry interact with his friends, and as he takes a drag, he realises the real Harry is all his.

 

 

**Boringness:**

Zayn watches the telly with slight amusement as he watches a nameless programme playing on the television. He's at that point of laughing and changing the channel - both of those being because of the show's cheesy jokes. 

Harry is curled into his side, a bored expression on his face. Eventually Zayn has to pull out another cigarette to keep himself entertained.

They talk to each other for a bit, sharing sweet smiles and horrible jokes before the conversation fades.

 

 

**Party:**

Zayn sighs as Harry follows him out to the backyard, pulling out his box of smokes and a lighter. They're not completely alone; there're a few people in the pool and some people are just standing around having small talks. 

Zayn's not too fond of parties unless they're filled with people he knows, and he doesn't really know if he should count as parties because there's only a small group of people and all they're doing is eating pizza and playing video games.

Zayn lights up his cigarette with interest, happy to be out of the cramped room filled with sweaty bodies grinding against each other. He shares the smoke with Harry until it's down to its butt, and for a minute, Zayn contemplates having another, but Harry is pulling him back into the house with the promise of going home and having a nice surprise back at their flat.

 

 

**After Sex:**

Zayn wraps an arm around Harry's bare shoulders as he takes the first drag of yet another cigarette, listening intently to Harry babble on about taking a vacation the following week to visit his family. 

Zayn thinks it's funny how easily distracted Harry can be when he's got something on his mind. Just a few minutes ago, he had been shouting and moaning and now he was speaking about his family and vacation and summertime.

It doesn't bother Zayn, though, and he has to get rid of the cigarette in his mouth for a minute to peck Harry's lips with adoration.

 

 

**Goodnight:**

The sun is rising and Zayn hasn't gotten any sleep. 

Harry had fallen asleep long ago, his words fading out as his eyes shut closed. Zayn thinks about how cute it is when his mouth is still half open, and after a while, his thoughts drift without him noticing.

It finally becomes morning, he's aggravated and restless, and he gets up from the bed because he feels like he might suffocate under the sheets.

He steps out onto the balcony for his last cigarette of the day, and maybe even his first of the new day, blowing out the smoke with exhaustion.

The sky's colour is changing from a blue velvet to something lighter, the pink and yellow mixing with a suddenly lighter blue. He can hear the door sliding open, and he eventually puts out his cigarette because Harry is calling him inside, telling him to get his coffee.


End file.
